1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved toy structure, and more particularly to an improved toy structure of a luminous angel-shaped doll.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional toy of an angel-shaped doll is fixed and serious without variation of colors, and cannot enhance the true activity and mobility of its head, hands, and wings.